


[AM]口渴

by hojane3



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: 獻給好友橙阿德我很喜歡AM這個CP但是我每一篇AM都是為你而寫的謝謝你這麼會催稿





	[AM]口渴

**Author's Note:**

> 獻給好友橙阿德  
> 我很喜歡AM這個CP  
> 但是我每一篇AM都是為你而寫的  
> 謝謝你這麼會催稿

　　馬利克感覺太熱了。

　　口乾舌燥，渾身燥熱。

　　他真的想要一杯水，但是他無法起身給自己弄來一杯。

　　伏在他身後的男人聳動著下身，生怕他滑開或是逃走般，健壯手臂穿過肋骨向上緊緊箝住他，深入淺出的律動完全停不下來。說到底，馬利克會感覺不適，全身上下活像被拆開又重新組合起來，喉嚨還疼得像是嚥下大把沙子，全是身後那個男人的錯。

　　他已經很努力忍住不要呻吟了，但是如同他熟悉這個男人在性事中的肌膚溫度，棕髮男人同樣熟悉他無力抵抗的弱點何在。

　　馬利克不會否認看著阿泰爾專注地吸吮他的老二與粗糙手指游走在皮膚上的感覺有多好，甚至連被撐開時的怪異感、都能藉由柔軟又溫和的親吻一一安撫──這一點他絕對不會向阿泰爾承認──可是真正被另一個男人用陰莖侵入的感覺，馬利克永遠不能習慣。

　　性就是性，馬利克很清楚。要是真的難以忍受，馬利克不可能任由這件事一再發生。

　　就算他斷了一條手臂，還是能夠找到完全不必忍受疼痛的性事。哪怕對象與此刻同樣是男性，馬利克並非沒有接收過這類的調情暗示。

　　他並不算熱衷這件事。

　　比起那些活力充沛的小伙子，說馬利克幾乎沒有興趣都不算過份。

　　阿泰爾就不一樣了。

　　他彷彿有用不完的精力，每天四處亂竄都不能影響他一有機會就拉住馬利克往暗處一陣亂啃的舉動。馬利克不拒絕只是因為太麻煩，他沒有時間去應付阿泰爾無措地眨著眼睛、可憐兮兮地咬著下唇問他為什麼不行的愚蠢問題。

　　畢竟在他義正辭嚴拒絕了半年之後，有一天他猛然意識到就算磨破嘴皮，阿泰爾也不會停止繼續問下去。

　　阿泰爾還算識相，總是挑著揀著馬利克小有空閒的時間才會磨著他求歡。

　　所以他選擇把浪費在拒絕阿泰爾的時間挪作他用──至少適度的性愛可以紓緩壓力。馬利克用這個說詞小小地安慰了自己一番。

　　馬利克還是想要一杯水。

　　但是阿泰爾太沉了。

　　更不要說阿泰爾灼熱的呼吸噴在他汗濕的耳際變得更加燥熱，若非沒有舉起手臂的力氣，馬利克真想往後給那個低喘不止的男人一記肘擊。

　　「你就不能、不能輕一點──」馬利克啞著嗓子，舌尖舔舐乾燥的嘴唇完全沒有用處，他還是覺得渴。

　　對於馬利克不算真切的抱怨，阿泰爾最得體的反饋──完全不是這回事──就是像隻沒斷奶的小奶狗一樣，用他濕呼呼、熱騰騰的舌頭在馬利克後頸髮尾那塊皮膚輕輕舔了一下，他無視馬利克不舒服地扭動身體，張口咬住那塊皮膚留下一個不深不淺的牙印。

　　「喂！」這次是貨真價實的抱怨。

　　阿泰爾笑著去吻馬利克的嘴角，濕熱的舌頭在馬利克嘴裡繞一圈，雖然有點噁心，馬利克莫名覺得渴意少了一點。

　　「我控制不了──」阿泰爾邊說邊頂向他的深處，馬利克倒抽一口氣才勉強把那種頭皮發麻、腰椎發痠的感覺壓抑下去。「還是你想騎我？那樣你就能夠自己控制力道。」阿泰爾語氣無辜，眼珠卻賊兮兮地轉了轉，馬利克才不會上當。

　　「作夢吧你！」馬利克低頭恨恨地咬住阿泰爾掐在他胸口的手背。

　　他試過一次，分開雙腿坐在阿泰爾緊實的小腹上，雖然能夠依靠大腿的力量控制速度，可是他不得不伸手扶在阿泰爾胸口或是抓住自己的腳踝才能保持平衡。他只有一條手臂能穩住自己，倒不是他在意自己身上的缺憾，而是無論哪一種方式，馬利克都討厭被阿泰爾盯著不放的樣子。

　　更不要提隔天馬利克手臂痠痛得連握筆都抖個不停。

　　至於阿泰爾的大腿被他掐出一大塊瘀青，那也不過是自作自受。

　　「壞脾氣。」阿泰爾咕噥著，卻沒有著急抽回手，任由馬利克洩憤地在他的虎口咬出一個齒痕。

　　之後阿泰爾幾乎還講了什麼，馬利克也無暇分神去聽。

　　他光是咬住嘴唇不讓自己隨著阿泰爾到處游走的手指發出悲慘的呻吟就已經用盡全力，埋在屁股裡頭那根棍子更是不客氣像要戳穿他的肚子。

　　「你、你知道……我非常討厭你做這些──」馬利克粗喘著氣，幾乎從牙縫間擠出這段話。

　　阿泰爾佈滿汗水的胸膛緊緊貼住他，柔軟的嘴唇輕觸他的耳垂，低沉卻柔和的聲音悄悄滑進他的耳朵。

　　「我知道，我也愛你。」

　　你只是一個煩人又愛哭鼻子的臭小鬼，我才不愛你。

　　馬利克想要大聲反駁，可是他不能。

　　如果他不想在吼開阿泰爾前就先大聲呻吟起來，他最好閉緊嘴巴。

　　馬利克昏昏沉沉地感覺到阿泰爾射在他的大腿內側，隨後他就射在阿泰爾握住他的老二快速擼動的拳頭裡。

　　「我發誓絕對、絕對沒有下一次。」馬利克抬起手肘費力地頂了阿泰爾一下。

　　阿泰爾吻著馬利克的肩膀，鼻子發出哼哼聲。

　　他們都知道這句話不會是真的。

　　馬利克翻了一個好大的白眼，他還是想要一杯水。

　　在馬利克忍著腰痛抬腳把阿泰爾踢下床後，馬利克得到了他想要的。

 

FIN


End file.
